This invention relates to evaporative cooling systems for internal combustion engines which include a coolant equalizing tank.
Evaporative cooling systems having coolant equalizing tanks are disclosed, for example, in German Offenlegungsschrift No. 33 39 717 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,648,356. In those systems, an air chamber in the equalizing tank is open to the atmosphere, and the coolant chamber of the equalizing tank, which is separated from the air chamber by a yielding wall, serves to receive air and/or coolant vapor from the coolant system.